The Irelanders' Adventures of The Animals of Farthing Wood: The Wood in Danger/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of The Animals of Farthing Wood: The Wood in Danger. film begins with a live action footage of Chris and Martin Kratt Chris Kratt: We're here in Europe, in the woodlands. Hey, it's us, the Kratt Brothers. Martin Kratt: I'm Martin. Chris Kratt: And I'm Chris. And today, we're going to see all the woodland creatures in the wood with our guest, Connor Lacey. Connor Lacey: Thanks, guys. Good to be here. walk through the woods til they saw some woodland animals Chris Kratt: There's a fox. Martin Kratt: And a badger. Connor Lacey: There some rabbits over there. Chris Kratt: These animals live together in these woods for years. Martin Kratt: But sadly, their homes sometimes got destroyed by human construction. Connor Lacey: And that can cause problems for them like de-hydration and starvation. Chris Kratt: But thankfully, humans managed to find ways to protect the animals. Martin Kratt: By building nature preserves to give them homes and protection from destruction. Connor Lacey: Imagine if a group of animals traveled to a nature preserve. Chris Kratt: Imagine if we have fox powers. Kratt Bros and Connor Lacey: What if? Kratt Bros change into their animated forms and they run off with Connor following them. The intro starts playing then ends with the title "The Irelanders' Adventures of The Animals of Farthing Wood: The Wood In Danger". The scene changes to a view of Farthing Wood with it's trees and stream in them. Then humans start cutting down tress with chainsaws and construction vehicles moving to dig up the dirt with their shovels. A toad dragged himself to the roots of a tree, tired out Toad: (panting) Not.... much further. gasps and hops as a tree falls down to the ground. He keeps hopping but still he's tired Toad: I'm sure I must be nearly there. the shovel keeps moving, Toad saw the wood just ahead of him Toad: Yes. This is it. (chuckles) This is my place. If I can just... (pants) keep going a little bit longer, I'II soon be.. (pants) home and dry. yells as he saw the shovel above him. It lowers down and scoops up him and some dirt. As Toad peers over the shovel, the human push a lever and the shovel drops the dirt and Toad to the ground, burying him. A large rock lands on the pile, acting like a gravestone. A kestrel flies through the wood. A badger and a weasel survey the destruction Badger: Look at this place. looks up at Badger Badger: Just look at it, Weasel. Weasel: (laughs) Doesn't get any better. Badger: I don't know what you're laughing at. (sighs) How many more homes have we lost today, Owl? sits on a branch fidgeting with a dead field mouse Owl: Half a dozen semi-detached burrows, 3 fully-furnished squirrel and at least 15 immaculately kept nests. tree collapses Owl: Oh. 16. and Weasel look at each other Badger: Chopping away at us every day. Still they're not satisfied. Weasel: (gulps) Don't look now. They'll be on us any minute. Any second. Badger: (sighs) Our days are numbered. arrives Kestrel: Won't be long now. Won't be long now. Now that they've filled in the pond. and Weasel look at each other in shock Owl: her field mouse Not Farthing Wood pond. Kestrel: Correct. Badger: Our last remaining watering hole to a shot of a machine filling the pond with dirt Weasel: Hard luck on the ducks. (laughs) But we're alright. We've still got the stream. walk over the pile of dirt where Toad was buried with Weasel Badger: Don't you mean the muddy trickle? Hmm? nods. A rabbit and a hedgehog are drinking from the trickle when a fox's shadow looms over the hedgehog who curls up in a ball. Fox drops the prey he's caught and surveys the scene Fox: Dear, oh, dear. Badger: Ah, you here too, Fox? Just thought we'd wander down and, um... er... um... Weasel: See the situation. Badger: Oh, yes. For ourselves. Fox: Doesn't look too good, does it, old son. And if those big rains don't come soon. Then our outlooks... Badger: Skysy? Hmm? turns back to the trickle. Fox crosses to the other side Fox: You took the words right out of my mouth. Weasel: Looks like we've got a bit of a problem. Badger: And a major one at that. Fox: Important enough to warrant an assembly, I reckon. Badger: An assembly, Fox? and Rabbit look at Fox in surprise. Badger and Weasel look at each other Weasel: A get together, for all the animals? Fox: It's not a party, Weasel. looks offended Badger: Is an, an assembly a bit drastic? walks up to a small ridge near the trickle Fox: If this isn't drastic... Hedgehog: Hmm. Exactly. Fox: Then what is? Badger: But a Farthing Wood assembly, Fox? Why we haven't had one of those in years. They're only ever called if there's an.... er... Weasel: An emergency? joins Fox near the trickle Fox: And I'd call this an emergency. Weasel: You took the words right out of my mouth. Fox: Not to put too fine a point on it, without water, we animals of Farthing Wood are hardly likely to survive. Hedgehog: Hmm. Here, here. Weasel: I mean, if you wouldn't call that an emergency, what would you call it? Alice? laughs Badger: Very funny. Hedgehog: But if you don't mind my asking, what will having some assembly achieve? Female Rabbit: What can we mere animals do? Fox: I'm not sure yet. But I reckon that if you and me and Badger and Weasel can get every single member of our woodland community together, fast, then maybe one of us might come up with... Female Rabbit: A solution? Weasel: Clever clogs, clever clogs. Female Rabbit: Fox is absolutely right, you know, everyone. One just can't panic. No, no, no. One really has to roll up one's fur and do something. Badger and Weasel: Right. Rabbit crosses her arms and nods Fox: Course. Persuading our not all together harmonious population to attend such an assembly would not be what you'd call easy. However, I'm sure you'll sort it out, Badger. Badger: Yes. What? Who? Me? nods Fox: Who better? Badger: Why that's awfully descent of you, Fox, but... Fox: I mean after all, you know everyone of us here about, don't you. Weasel: Biggest busy body in the wood. laughs Badger: Shut up, Weasel. Fox: And everybody knows you. So... Badger: Of course, Fox. Just leave all the um, arrangements to me. Hmm? Fox: That's my badger. Knew I could rely on you. walks away Badger: Well, don't just sit there differing as usual, Rabbit. Off you go and... Female Rabbit: And... And... Don't panic. Badger: And alert Hare of course. Rabbit hops away Badger: And as for you, Hedgehog, old chap. Just roll yourself up and roll yourself off and start looking for the Newts. bumps into Weasel Weasel: OW! Hedgehog: Right you are, Badger. Sorry, Weasel. Weasel: Ooooh. Badger: Mole? Did you say Mole? Well, he'll soon come scurrying once he hears all the commotion. is fast asleep underground. Weasel looks at Badger Weasel: What are you going to tell them, Badger? Badger: Tell me? Why, tell everyone that we're to meet at my place. Weasel: Your set?! Badger: And what is wrong with my set, Weasel? Weasel: Oh, nothing, Badger. Nothing at all. Only... Badger: Get to the point, Weasel. Weasel: Well, it's alright for you and me and the shrews and the field mice. We're creatures of the underground right? We're used to it. Only... Badger: Only what? Weasel: The birds aren't gonna like it very much are they, Badger? Imagine Owly. laughs sits on her branch with her back turned Weasel: And Kestrel. They aren't gonna like it, are they? Badger: Well, it won't be for long. And I'm sure they'll realize it's in a good cause. Weasel: Okay. Badger: Well don't just stand there, Weasel. Make yourself useful. Weasel: Me? Badger: Let's go and alert a few Voles. Voles pop out of a hole in the ground Badger: And so, Mrs Vole, Fox and I are agreed that the situation that we're experiencing is so severe as to merit a meeting. Mrs Vole: What's he going on about? Weasel: He's worried whether you're eating! Badger: Oh, shut up. We're having a meeting! In my chambers! Vole climbs out of the hole Mrs Vole: I meet where I like. Badger: A meeting at... Weasel: Sunset. bounds away. As Badger walks off, he turn to look back at the Voles Badger: And please don't be late, Mrs Vole. And tell the others. is talking to a shrew Weasel: Bring your brothers! Badger: And tell all the field mice! Weasel: some squirrels And tell all the shrews! Squirrels: Okie-dokie! bound across the branches to where Owl is perched Squirrels: Sunset! shrew runs over to a dirt mount. Badger and Weasel walk through the wood Badger: Is there any one at all that we've forgotten, Weasel? Weasel: stopping There is. Badger: stopping Yes? Weasel: Your friend and mine. hisses Badger: Oh, yes. field mouse runs away from an Adder chasing it. Weasel steps on her tail and Adder hisses at her Badger: Well, just make sure that you impress upon her that we haven't called this meeting so that she scourge herself on everyone present. Weasel: You'll be lucky. scene changes to the Tortuga [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan